1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture module and an image capture apparatus including light emitting sections to input a shape of an object on a three-dimensional space.
2. Discussion of the Background
Although a mouse is usually used as an input device of a computer, the mouse is a two-dimensional pointing device for moving a cursor, for selecting a menu and the like. The mouse operates on two-dimensional information so that it is difficult to make a selection on an object having a depth such as an object within a three-dimensional space. It has been also difficult to add mouse driven natural motion to characters in creating animation.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present inventors have invented a device that allows a shape of an object, motion, distance information and the like to be inputted in non-contact mode of operation. This device obtains an image of reflected light by operating in synchronism with light emitting sections an image capture sensor having two capacitors in a photo-receiving cell that corresponds to one pixel. Electric charge generated by a photoelectric converting section of the photo-receiving cell by receiving the light is accumulated selectively in either one of the two capacitors. Then, electric charge generated by receiving light while the light emitting section emits light is accumulated in the first capacitor and electric charge generated by receiving light while the light emitting section does not emit light is accumulated in the second capacitor. Image data of only reflected light which is a difference between the quantities of electric charge of the two capacitors may be obtained by providing a mechanism for outputting the difference between the two quantities of electric charge in reading the charge from the cell.